Voila où mene l'espionnage ?
by Dark Kagome
Summary: Après les decouvertes faites par Sesshomaru sur son miko, il decide de prendre les devants. Pour decouvrire ou mene l'espionnage, venez lire.


Je ne suis pas propriétaires des personnages d'Inuyasha, ils appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi.

**oooOOOooo**

Kagome se baignait dans un pringtemps près du camp. Cela faisait peut-être une demi-heure, qu'elle se lavait. Elle savait que quand elle rentrerait au camp, elle serait recu par un certain hanyou nommé Inuyasha, qui lui crirait: "Nous devons chercher les tessons de bijou et detruire ce salaud de Naraku." Mais, kagome ne s'en souciait pas.

Ce que little Kagome ne savait pas c'est qu'une paire de yeux d'or la regardait, elle et ses moindres mouvements.

Sesshomaru regardait son miko prendre son bain._ 'Qui avait su que mon miko avait un tel bel organisme.' _Pensa-t-il. Une des choses qu'il aimait chez la petite miko, c'est qu'elle aimait être propre. Les autres choses furent, son caractère chaleureux, loyal, aimant, généreux et indomptable. Il aimait aussi sa beautée, son intelligeance et sa puissance. Toutes ces choses, et d'autres l'attirait à elle. Auparavant, il n'avait pas suivit son désir pour cette petite renarde, car il pensait qu'elle aimait son jeune demi-frère jusqu'à récemment.

En les espionnant, il s'était rendu compte que la jeune miko et son frère se conportaient plus comme des frères et soeurs que des amoureux. Quelques jours après cette découverte, il espionna sa femelle choisi et la vit en train de dessiner. En regardant pas dessus son épaule, il vit que ce n'était pas un dessin ordinaire. Non, au contraire, Il les vit en train de s'embrassaient, elle et lui. Le soir même, pendant que tous le camps dormait, il regarda le cahier de dessin de son miko. Ce qu'il vit lui fit manquer des battements de coeur, car ils les voyaient dans divers positions, que ce soit des baisers ou plus. Et, c'est à partir de cette nuit qu'il avait décidé de comment faire pour seduire son bel ange et de lui faire accepter sa cour.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sesshomaru continuait à espionner son miko, mais pas seulement, il la protègait aussi. Plusieurs fois, le Seigneur de l'Occident, avait surpris des démons moindre essayaient de se faufilaient sur son ange. Aucun ne reussisait jamais, car le Seigneur les tuaient aussitôt._ 'Personne ne touche à ce qui appartient à ce Sesshomaru et surtout pas mon compagnon-à-être.' _Pensa-t-il.

Deux jours plus tard, Le Seigneur démon se reposait assis à la souche d'un arbre, en attendant son miko de venir à lui, car il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir lui demander de se joindre à leur groupe pour pouvoir vaincre l'hanyou maléfique. Comment était-il au courant ? C'est simple, grace à son passe temps préféré, l'espionnage de sa petite miko.

Kagome s'était éloignée du groupe pour pouvoir parler avec le Seigneur de l'Occident d'une possible alliance entre leur groupe le temps de vaincre Naraku, du moins tous le monde dans son groupe le pensait, sauf elle. Il y avait une autre raison pour Kagome, personne n'était au courant, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car la jeune miko avait gardée son secret bien caché. Jamais elle ne revelerait son secret.

Bientôt elle fut arrivé à destination, elle trouva le Seigneur de l'Occident assis sous un arbre. La jeune fille s'avança et fit un arc.

"Bonjour Sesshomaru-sama."

"Bonjour miko Kagome."

Kagome fut choqué que le grand Seigneur demon lui repond mais plus encore quand il l'appela par son prénom.

"Att .. attendez-vo ... vous venez de dire mon ... mon nom ?" Demanda la jeune miko

Sesshomaru du se retenir de rire, car son ange était vraimant mignon avec cette petite rougeur sur ses joue et sa façon de begayée. Sa femelle était vraiment la plus belle et pure chose qui marchait sur cette terre, et le Seigneur était heureux qu'elle serait le sienne et seulement la sienne.

"A quoi dois-je cette visite, petite Kagome ?" Demanda Sesshomaru en souriant.

Kagome rougit encore plus en voyant l'objet de ses fantasmes l'appeller par son prénom et lui sourire.

"Je ... enfin, mon groupe ... se demande ... si vous ... accepteriez de ... de vous ... joindre à nous ... euh ... vous et votre groupe." Bégaya Kagome

Si s'était dans son caractère, le Seigneur Sesshomaru aurai rit, car sa petite miko begayait et rougissait juste en lui parlant. Maintenant, il était vraiment sur d'une chose. Son ange l'aimait profondement.

Sesshomaru se leva et se tint debout devant la miko. Il mit une main griffu sous son menton et releva sa tête. Son regard rencontra le siens et la miko rougit. Sesshomaru sourit sincèrement se qui fit fondre le coeur de la jeune miko.

"Ce Sesshomaru accepte. Il se joindra à votre groupe dès l'aube." Répondit le Seigneur

Avant de se retourner pour partir, le Seigneur démon deposa un petit baiser sur son front puis ses lèvres.

Kagome resta gelée sur place et regarda le Seigneur de l'Occident partir. Sa mains alla se poser sur ses lèvres, où elle sentait encore la petite presion de leurs lèvres ensemble. Avant qu'il n'ai disparu complètement de sa vue, elle l'entendu dire:

"A bientôt, ma petite miko, mon amour, mon ange."

Kagome resta quelques instant de plus et repartit à son camp. Elle expliqua aux autres que le Seigneur se joindrait à eux à l'aube au grand drame d'Inuyasha et au grand bonheur de Kagome.

Le lendemin matin, comme prevu Sesshomaru et son groupe se joignirent à eux. Il eu à peine mit les pieds dans le camps qu'il vit sa fille courir à son ange.

"Kagome-sama, Rin, vous à manquée beaucoup."

"Moi aussi, Rin, moi aussi."

Le visage de Sesshomaru s'attendrit en regardant la scène. Sa petite miko et sa fille, mais le Seigneur démon trouva qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'image, puis ce qu'il manquait le frappa. C'était le kit et lui.

Après de longue embrassade, Kagome prépara le petit déjeuné pour tous le monde. La jeune miko remplit un bol et l'apporta au Seigneur qui était assis, retiré de tous, sous un arbre.

"Aligatô, mon amour." Remercia Sesshomaru en chuchotant pour que personne n'entende à par son miko.

Le Seigneur démon de l'Occident sourit en voyant son ange descendu du ciel rougir.

Au cours de la semaine, les 2 groupes s'était habitués les uns aux autres. Surtout Sesshomaru et Kagome qui passait beaucoup de temps ensembles. La journée, ils marchaient eesemble en discutant et le soir, ils dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre et souvent pendant la nuit, le moko-moko de Sesshomaru s'enroulait autour de Kagome pour la tenir au chaud. Et, chaque matin, en général, on entendait des petits soupir de contentements venant de la jeune miko qui se blotissait plus profondement dans la fourrure du démon ou certaine nuit, c'était Kagome qui se déplacée et s'installée sur les genoux du Seigneur qui émettait un ronronnement de contentement.

Mais, ce soir serait different. Sesshomaru se l'était promis. Oui, ce soir, il la marquerait comme sa compagne et il la mettrait enceinte de ses chiots.

Après avoir mangé, Sesshomaru s'approcha de Kagome.

"Kagome veux-tu marcher avec moi ?" Demanda Sesshoumaru

"Avec plaisir, Sesshomaru-sama." Repondit-elle.

Kagome prit la main offerte par Sesshomaru et se leva, puis tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Au bout de 10 minutes, Sesshomaru s'arrêta d'un coup et Kagome lui fonca dessus sans le vouloir.

"Gomenasai, Sesshomaru-sama, je ne regar ..."

Kagome n'eu pas le temps de finir de s'excuser qu'une paire de lèvres chaudes descendit sur les siennes. La jeune fille s'entit une langue humide passer sur ses lèvres et haleta.

Sesshomaru en profita pour approndir le baiser, il visita toute la caverne chaude de son compagnon-à-être. Il devait se l'avouer, il adorait le gout se degageant de sa bouche. Tout comme son odeur.

"Tu sens si bon, mon amour, mais tu goute encore mieux." Declara Sesshomaru.

Puis il descendit sa bouche dans son cou, avant de d'allonger la jeune miko au sol et se mettre au sommet de cette dernière.

"Mon ange Kagome, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon compagnon, ma femme, la mère de mes chiots ?" Demanda le Seigneur démon.

Kagome ne trouvant pas sa voix pour dire sa reponse, hocha juste la tête. Après avoir reçu son consentement, Sesshomaru fit courir ses mains sur le corps de sa compagne-à-être gagnant des gémissements de la belle femme sous lui. Il retira le tee-shirt qu'elle portait et ses lèvres descendirent entre la vallée de ses seins, puis il allé continuer quand il vit l'étrange vêtement qui l'empèchait d'atteindre son objectif. Décidant qu'il le génait, il le trancha et se mit à embrassait ses seins puis en pris un et le lecha et têta comme un chiot qui venait de naître, puis il pris son jumeau et fit pareil. Ses lèvres reprirent leur chemin. Sesshomaru l'embrassa jusqu'a son nombril ou il s'amusait à tourner sa langue.

Kagome était sur un petit nuage, toutes ces choses que cette homme faisait à son corps était inimaginable et merveilleuse. Kagome jouissait de ses caresses et ses baisers.

Sesshomaru descendit son visage entre ses jambes et fourra son nez entre ses plis et respira son odeur.

"Hmm, Tu sens merveilleusement bon ici. Je me demande si tu goute mieux encore." Fit Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru élança sa langue et gouta le jus de sa femelle. Elle goutait encore mieux qu'elle ne sentait.

"Tu goute encore mieux, mon amour." Déclara le Seigneur avant de reprendre la ou il s'était arrêté.

Sesshomaru plongea sa langue dans le vagin de la jeune miko et fit des va-et-viens jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne. Le Seigneur lapa tout le jus et remonta au visage de son miko et l'embrassa pronfondement et passionnement qui fit gemir la jeune femme en dessous de lui de plaisir. Puis, il rompit le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle.

"Mon amour, la douleur ne va durer que quelques instants et après tu ne resantira que du plaisir, je te le promet." S'excusa Sesshomaru

Kagome hocha la tête dans l'acceptation, puis, elle se pencha et embrassa le Seigneur avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'elle eprouvait pour lui.

Sesshomaru repondit presque aussitot au baiser puis d'un coup de hanche, plongea dans ses plis. Sesshomaru avala le cris de douleur et pendant un instant, il se detesta pour ça, mais d'un autre côté, il était fier d'être son premier et son seul. Il lui laissa le temps de s'adapter à sa longueur impressionante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kagome enveloppa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et gemit quand il commenca à se deplacer lentement.

Sesshomaru souriait aux gemissement de son ange, car il était de la torturer en allant lentement ce qu'il savait l'enervait.

"Sessh ... oh ... maru, s'il te plait, plus vite et plus fort." Demanda Kagome.

"Tes demandes sont des ordres, mon amour." Fit Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru l'avait fait exprès, il était allé déliberement lentement pour entendre son indomptable femelle le supplier d'aller plus vite et plus fort.

Bientôt, Kagome et Sesshomaru ateignèrent leur apogés ensemble. Sesshomaru deversa sa semence dans le ventre de son ange.

Les crocs de Sesshomaru s'allongèrent et il les planta à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule gauche de Kagome pour en faire son compagnon puis il lecha la plaie pour la refermer.

"Maintenant, mon miko, tu m'appartient comme je t'appartient. Tu est ma femme, ma chienne et la future mère de mes chiots et héritiers." Déclara Sesshomaru avec possessivité.

Ils se couchèrent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Kagome revint des bras de morphée par des baisers déposés sous son oreille, dans son cou et surtout sur sa marque d'accouplement. La nouvelle dame de l'Occident gemit et sentit son compagnon sourire dans son cou avant de se sentir poussée sur le dos et pénétrée par un coq très durs et bons. Elle gemit quand il commenca à bouger dans son corps.

Il repetèrent leurs actions pendant 3 bonnes heures avant de revenirent au camp main dans la main, parfois en s'arrêtant pour des petits baisers et des mots d'amours.


End file.
